The subject invention is directed toward the valve art and, more particularly, to an improved dispensing valve assembly. The invention is especially suited for use as a disposable dispensing valve for bag-in-the-box type beverage containers and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, as will be appreciated, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in a variety of environments for valving many different types of fluids.
An extremely large variety of designs have been proposed for use as dispensing valves. Dispensing valves for use in bag-in-the-box type beverage containers face special problems. First, the valves must be extremely inexpensive since they are generally disposed of with the container upon the completion of use of the beverage. In addition, the valves must be capable of operating throughout a wide range of temperatures and providing a sure, drip-free closure throughout a large number of cycles. Although as noted, a large number of different valves have been proposed for such use, few if any have been able to satisfy all the design criteria.
The subject invention provides an extremely simple and easy to fabricate valve design which is inexpensive and capable of providing a secure, drip-free shut-off.